Dragon Child
by CrimsonStainedDragon
Summary: Hunter was raised by dragons, but when Hiccup and Toothless take her home because of an injury,they just think she's a just strange.Hunter's fasination with the Viking village leads to trouble, though when her family realizes she disappeared and her sister,Nightwing,finds Hiccup's knife in Hunter's blood.T for paranoia and slight violence.Possibly Hiccup/Hunter Toothless/Nightwing
1. Chapter 1

_**Please know that I only own the OC's who are MY**_** property.**

* * *

_Everyone remembers the sky.  
That simple, wonderful thing we spent our days in.  
That feeling of freedom that I got as I rode on my Mother's back.  
I will never fly with the rest of my clan, but at least I can spend my evenings with them.  
They fish from the sky, I fish from land.  
They hunt in the air, I hunt on the ground.  
I've known for a while I was different.  
I am the only one of my siblings that can speak the human language.  
Mother taught me, she said I was special.  
I still want to fly on my own though.__  
Life is not fair.  
Not at all._

* * *

Twigs snapped in the quiet forest, a girl wearing a long, white, hooded cloak spun around to face the threat. A tall, muscular human towered above her, holding a drawn bow. He had learned of her hieghtened senses and decided that he would try stealth, although his size proved to be a disadvantage. She crouched, growling, barring her teeth, revealing sharper-than-normal canines. Her shocking flare of fire red hair fell to her knees in waves and golden eyes blazed with anger. The human man backed up, but kept the bow pointed at her.

"Calm down lass, I don't wanna hurt ye." He said, hatefully. The girl recoiled, lifting one end of the cloak as if it were a shield.

"Riiiight. And your NOT pointing a drawn bow at me." She spat at the man. "Smooth move, Molgarath the Deadly. Or should that be Molgarath the Moron." The man roared at the insult and fired the arrow, quickly notching another. The girl leapt up, higher than any the man had ever seen, and kicked off of a tree branch. She hit the ground running, she was fast too. The man chased after her, firing another arrow, which lodged itself in a tree. He retrieved it as he passed it.

The girl skillfully leapt over a fallen tree, and angled herself between two, low hanging branches. The man just blundered through them, splinters flying in all directions. He really despised the girl and her insults. She waltzed right through his territory to, as she put it the first time they met, 'observe the human settlement on the other island'. He hated tresspassers as much as he hated Stoic for banishing him to this lonely isle, which he would get his revenge on the Viking chief for, but that would be later.

He knew where they were going, the cliff. She always escaped at the cliff, jumping over the edge into the ocean below. But not this time. He stopped and drew the bow, and she turned, just as he had suspected. She was much too curious. He released the arrow, which caught her in the shoulder, pinning her to a tree three times as wide as her. He fired three more arrows, hitting her other shoulder and her hands, effectively trapping her. With a triumphant grin he left, deciding to let her starve.

* * *

It had been a bad idea, he knew it. He knew Molgarath the Deadly lived there, yet he still went alone. He had dropped his sketchbook while riding with Toothless, but the Night Fury was getting tired and was definately hungry, so he left it. He went early in the morning, mostly because his father would skin him alive if he knew about the little expedition. Waking Toothless was out of the question too, the black dragon was not a morning person-uh, reptile?-whatever.

He didn't have to worry about waking his friend now, since he was most likely on his way to rescue his rider. An axe flew past his head, pulling him out of his thoughts. The cliff was visible, and that meant he was trapped. Still, he ran, hoping something would save him. He looked back, and tripped over a tree root, colliding with the tree in front of him. The green-eyed viking blinked in confusion. He didn't feel tree bark, but instead something soft, like cloth.

Looking up he saw a girl with red hair and pale skin, with a few freckles across her nose. She looked like she was sleeping, so peaceful. Only the arrows holding her small frame to the tree ruined the image. Forgetting his current situation, the scrawny boy put both his hands on her shoulders, shaking lightly. She could still be alive...or maybe not. She was too pale, too cold, he realized, to be alive. If he hadn't waited to get his book, she might have survived.

"T-this is my fault...I-I-I should've came here yesterday..." He muttered looking down. Behind him Molgarath held a bola, and began swinging it, testing the weight. He could take his time, since the boy seemed to be occupied by the corpse infront of him. He decided to stop wasting his time, and threw the weapon, watching as the long cord slammed into the boys upper back, forcing him against the body before wrapping around the tree. There was a suprised yelp, and the man chuckled to himself as the boy struggled to free his arms.

No matter how hard he tried, his arms were stuck. With his hands against a corpse's shoulders, there was no way to reach his only current means of escape, he was carrying a small hunting knife after all. There was no way out of this mess, he was probably going to die. 'Well this is what I get for going alone,' He thought. 'Chased down, tied to a tree with a dead girl, about to be killed by that psyco viking.'

"Hey." The boy started, then glanced up. The girl looked back with mesmorising gold eyes. She was alive. "Hey, are you carrying a knife?" He swallowed.

"Y-yeah...why?"

"No reason, I was wondering what kept jabbing me." She replied, failing to notice the embarassed expression the boy had. "Can't reach it?" He shook his head. "Pull out these arrows, then use one to cut the ropes. Hurry, he's getting closer...woah that's a big hammer...Hey! Bug breath! You failed again! How's it feel to know you can't kill a girl~!"

The boy did as he was told, pulling out both arrows and sawing through the cord. The moment the cord snapped he felt the girl thrust herself forward, ripping the arrows in her hands out. She wrapped her arms around the stranger in front of her, covering his head as the collided with the ground. She went to push herself up only to earn a devastating blow from Molgarath's hammer. "I'll finish you off first boy!" The deranged viking said as he lifted his hammer.

At that moment, Toothless appeared snapping at the man, who ran once he saw what was there. The dragon remained in a defensive position, this time hissing at the girl. "Toothless, stop! We have to help her!" He exclaimed, going to her side. She looked up and smiled.

"Thanks, I'm Hunter, but mother said I have an adult name now. She said it's Dragon Speaker. I prefer Hunter though." The second name was confusing, but still, at least he knew her name...names.

"I'm Hiccup. This is Toothless. We're going to take you home with us now, we have to take care those wounds."

"Nah, it's fine. I've been through worse. Speedwell ran into me once, and Highflyer dropped me into the ocean a few times. Not to mention wresting with Steelfang." She recieved a blank stare from both the dragon and the rider.

_Is she_ serious? Toothless asked, giving Hiccup a confused glance.

"Yes, yes I am." Hunter replied. Earning surprised looks from them.

"Wait...You can understand Toothless?" Hiccup made a sweeping gesture towards the Night Fury.

_Strange...still, you can't keep__ her._Toothless gave Hunter a disapproving look.

"Come on Hunter, we'll take you back to our village." Hiccup held his hand out to the injured girl, who took it. When they approached Toothless he backed away. "Toothless, she's hurt, we can't leave her here." Toothless glanced between the two, deciding that he couldn't win the argument he let Hunter on his back. As they flew away, none of them noticed Hiccup's knife fall to the ground into a pool of Hunter's blood.

* * *

Stoic watched the girl, Hunter, as his son tried to bandage her wounds. Hiccup had brought her back and she seemed to have taken a pretty hard blow to the head. The girl treated it like a joke dance away every time he was close enough to catch her. After a few more minutes Hiccup managed to grab her arm and bandaged her injures. "Now, are you hungry Hunter?" As if on cue, her stomach growled.

Toothless looked at her and regurgitated half of his fish into her lap. _Here. You better eat that._ She looked at the dragon and then back at the fish before smiling. Within minutes she had picked the bones clean. Stoic and Hiccup stared at her with disbelief. Both had different reactions.

Hiccup looked slightly disgusted."Well...that's disgusting."

"She's a tough girl, even I wouldn't do that." Stoic said with a questioning look. "Why not show her around the village? If she wanders outside, we don't want her to get lost, right?"

"Sure, come on Hunter." Hiccup said grabbing her wrist and leading her out of the house. He wasn't exactly sure where they would go first, but it would probably be best if he introduced the curiously dangerous girl to some of the others first. She began to talk excitedly and he realized Toothless was there. She suddenly turned to face him.

"So, where we going?"

"Some where."

"Right, some where. I love that place, it's a favorite spot of mine." Hiccup raised an eyebrow at the semi-sarcastic joke.

"I think I might just introduce you to some of my friends."

"Like Toothless?"

_He means human friends. _Toothless supplied for the girl.

"Oh, humans..." Hunter looked to her feet, then up to the rooftops. Dragons. A group of Nadders were gossiping about her, causing her to pause.

_...never seen her before. _

_Where do you think she came from?_

_Is she that boy's mate?_

_I thought Stormfly's human was his mate._

_Me too. Maybe he has two?_

_I don't know but still w-_

"Could you not talk about us, please?" Hunter called up to them. They stared down at her, then at each other, then back to her. "Yes I was talking to you! Have fun, but watch what you say ladies!"

"I forgot you talk to dragons..." Hiccup muttered, wondering how he had forgotten.

"Of course I can. Why would you be suprised by that? You should be more suprised I can understand you!"

"...Okay then. Anyway, we are going to go to the dragon training academy, which is where everyone will probably be."

After a long walk, because hunter refused to ride on toothless, they finally arrived. The first to greet them being Astrid with her Nadder. "Where have you been! And who is that?!"

"Trust me Astrid, it's a long story..."

* * *

_**There ya go!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Please know that I only own the OC's who are MY**_** property.**

* * *

_What luck I have.  
This is a dream come true for me, but if mother knew...  
I doubt she would care, but the king would.  
He can't just ignore the outcasts.  
He's a bad king.  
He wants perfection.  
No deformities.  
No mixed speices.  
No outsiders.  
This human settlement is different.  
I've been observing it for years.  
They had an outcast they ignored.  
He was my favorite to watch.__  
They didn't cast him out, though, to fend for himself.  
They still cared, and they show it openly now.  
It's so much better here.  
So much better._

* * *

**_After a long walk, because Hunter refused to ride on Toothless, they finally arrived. The first to greet them being Astrid with her Nadder. "Where have you been! And who is that?!"_**

**_"Trust me Astrid, it's a long story..."_**

* * *

"Let me get this straight," The blonde viking girl, Astrid, said as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "You found her when you went to retrieve your little book that landed in Molgarath's territory. You got tied to a tree and she helped you, she got hit in the head and you brought her here." Hiccup shrugged.

"Well, what was I supposed to do? Leave her there?"

"Did it not occur to you that you could have fly her home?"

"..." Hiccup looked away, refusing to meet Astrid's eyes. Toothless looked at the ground as well. Hunter spoke up.

"Well mother says that King Stormblade doesn't allow outsiders. He's violent, unreasonable, and downright cruel to us Outsiders!" Hunter stated, brushing a stray hair from her face. "If it weren't for mother, I wouldn't have a house. I like exploring, since my life is pretty boring."

"What do you do? Like for fun?" Tuffnut piped up, questioningly.

"What do you do all day?!" Ruffnut asked, shoving her brother away.

"Well, let's see...7 am, the usual morning line up. Start on the chores and sweep 'til the floors all clean. Polish and wax, do landry, mop and shine up. sweep again and by then it's like 7:15." Hunter grimaced at the thought.

"At night?" Snotlout asked, refering to the time.

"In the morning..." Hunter replied.

"Wow, that's fast."

"Yeah...and then I'd read a book, or maybe two or three. I'd add a few new paintings to my gallery. I'd play guitar and knit and cook and basically just wonder when will my life begin." Hunter sighed, but she had a small smile on her face.

"You actually read?" Ruffnut asked.

"How do you have time for that?" Her brother asked. Hunter ignored them.

"Then after lunch it's puzzles and darts and baking. Paper-mache, a little dancing, and chess. Pottery, puppets, relax, and candle making. Then I'd stretch, maybe sketch, take a climb, sew a dress."

"And your life is boring how?" Astrid asked.

"I think she means repetative, which would get boring." Hiccup said.

"And I'd re-read the books, if I have time to spare. I'd paint the wall some more, I'm sure there's room somewhere. And then I'd brush and brush and give up on my hair, stuck in the same place I've always been. Just wondering when my life will begin. And I guess now it has." There was an ear to ear smile across her face. "So, what about you guys?"

"We spend alot of time with our dragons." Astrid said.

"They're our closest friends." Hiccup said resting his hand on Toothless' nose.

"Like me and Nightwing." She said sadly. Hiccuped offered her a ride on toothless, but she declined, instead choosing to lay on a grassy hill and watch the dragons and riders fly together.

* * *

Night fell quickly and, as Hiccup and Hunter drifted of to sleep, two dragons landed on the cliff where Hunter was found. A large black one sniffed around the tree and soon found the pool of dried blood. It realed back and let out an agonized shriek, while it's sky blue companion nuzzled it reassuringly. The dark one refused the comfort, however, as it spotted a gleaming object in the blood. With an ear piercing scream, it reared up, flaring out it's wings. It took a deep breath and released a column of fire higher in to the sky than it could fly.

_**There ya go!**_


End file.
